


The Biggest Step

by lecygne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: Derek is nervous. Luckily his sister is always willing to grace him with her wisdom.Written for NurseyDex Week Day 7: The Future





	The Biggest Step

Derek is fiddling with his bow tie, fussing over it for the third time in as many minutes.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.” His sister Fareeha is standing in the doorway to his suite, her eyebrow cocked and smirking. Derek, in all his elegance, squawks in surprise.

“Of course not.” He turned back to himself in the mirror, fidgeted with his cufflinks, a sterling silver pair his father had worn.

“I can still be nervous.”

Derek meets her gaze in the mirror and Fareeha smile has softened. She touches his shoulder gently and turns him around, smooths down the edges of his tie and adjusts his boutonniere. Her touch is soothing and Derek has never been more thankful to have her around.

“What are you nervous about, baby brother?” It’s not condescending, it’s comforting. An opening.

“Getting married is a big step.”

“Is it?”

Derek huffs a laugh and elbows her gently. “Um, yeah.”

Fareeha laughs with him and steps back, assessing. She makes a little spin move with her fingers, Derek rolls his eyes but obliges.

“Oh really?” She nods her approval sagely, but her eyes are twinkling. Derek takes it back, his sister lives to mess him at all opportunities, even his own wedding.

“Kind of the biggest one you can take, really.”

“Surely not bigger than picking Samwell, right? Bigger than deciding to play hockey? Those seem like pretty life altering decisions, if you ask me.”

“But those decisions didn’t affect anyone else, this is more than just about me. Everything from today on is about us.”

“And that’s what you’re nervous about?”

“No! I’m just saying that every one of my stupid ass decisions is going to affect both of us, and you know how I’m prone to stupid ass decisions. How many before he…” Derek deflates, scuffs the sole of his shoes against the carpet.

“Derek Malik Nurse, how dare you.” Derek’s head snaps up and Fareeha’s gaze is fire and he knows immediately that he fucked up.

“Every decision you’ve made has led you here,” she gestures around the grooms suite, a veritable mess since every member of both his family and old members of the SMH has ducked in here at one point to fuss over Derek. He likes it, it feels more like home.

“Here, where that man is going to vow in front of every important person in your life that he will stay with you, forever.” She’s gripped his shoulders firmly and Derek can feel the held back tension, wonders if she’s holding back the urge to shake him.

“And you will let him prove it.”

Derek blinks. He wasn’t sure how he expected her to finish that sentence, but that wasn’t it. He can feel her grip soften and he lets a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His sister could be downright terrifying.

“You will trust him, because he loves you, and he has stood by you through so much already, and he deserves it.” Fareeha sweeps her hands down Derek’s arms, catches his hands in hers and gives them a gentle squeeze. Derek is blinking back tears because yes, that’s what he needed to hear. He’s sabotaged himself enough in his life to know it’s a problem, and his sister is right. Will deserves his trust, his trust that Will is going to be there for him, always. His trust that Derek will love him back just as fiercely, and that is something that Derek can’t wait to prove.

Derek leans forward, rests his forehead against his sisters and takes a deep breath.

“You’re right, Fareeha.”

“I always am. Come on.”

Derek laughs and she tugs on his hands, pulling him out of the suite and down the hallway, towards a woman in a sharp black suit with an earpiece, who motions for him to wait. There are large double doors that separate Derek and his sister from the congregation and he can just barely hear the music filtering through and he bounces on the balls of his feet. Fareeha tugs on his arm, chastising gently. The music switches and the woman is speaking into her earpiece and the doors are opening.

At the end of a long white carpet, standing at the alter is Will, and he’s smiling so wide it looks like it hurts, and Derek can see even from here how watery his eyes are.

“Still nervous?”

Derek looks at Will, and he sees his future.

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @pwney


End file.
